1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lazy susan devices and more particularly to a rotary shelf mechanism for use within a cabinet whose post and shelves can be locked positively in a storing position, whose post and shelves can be adjusted with respect to the cabinet opening, and whose shelves are integrally formed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been common practice to provide in corner kitchen cabinets, shelves of a rotatable or lazy susan type. This shelving has become popular because without it, considerable cabinet space in the corner, either above or below the kitchen counter is wasted due to the inaccessibility of items well back in the corner. A considerable number of rotatable corner shelf units are based on the structure wherein a tubular element forms a vertical rotatable axis attached to the shelves. Since the door formed within the structure of the shelving must align with the cabinet opening for an attractive and professional fit, a number of methods have been employed to secure that appearance, often requiring adjustment means to bring the structure back into proper alignment in the event it becomes altered for whatever reason.
Various adjustment devices have been provided to align the shelf mechanism. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,127,994; 4,433,885; 4,486,107 and 4,688,686.
Unfortunately, correction of this alignment problem within such prior art assemblies have not been fully successful to enable the components within the cabinet to conform to the opening, and adjustment frequently requires partial disassembly of the shelf assembly which necessitates removal of all or most of the stored goods therein. These adjustments and efforts are troublesome, time-consuming and often laborious.
Moreover, prior art means for adjusting the shelf assembly require the use of tools, and often the prior art adjusting mechanism is not easily accessible for adjustment.
Finally, all prior shelving formed from plastic-like materials has been made up of numerous components assembled together to fit in a proper manner about the shaft which are joined together by pins or screws in a manner to assure that the shelf is securely attached to the post and moves uniformly when the post is rotated. Shelves formed of numerous components are expensive to assemble and often do not fit properly because of the many components that are joined together to form the completed shelf.
Thus, there is still a need for smooth and quiet shelf movement and locking action, adjustments to align the shelves and supporting posts with the cabinet opening, and improvements in the complicated structure of the lazy susan shelving. It is to these needs that the present invention is directed.
The present invention is an improvement in lazy susan devices and, more particularly, in a rotary shelf mechanism for use within a cabinet which has first and second mounting brackets spaced apart and opposing each other, shelf and post securement means which includes a notched plate affixed to a mounting bracket and post insert means having a bracket engaging element cooperatively received by the mounting bracket plate and operable with a noise absorbing member to quietly secure the post in a stationary position. The shelf and opening adjustment means includes a mounting bracket adjustment plate carrying a threadable insert cooperatively receiving the threaded adjusting member to cause the adjusting plate, when the adjusting member is rotated, to move with respect to the mounting bracket to adjust the post and shelves with respect to the opening. Of significant importance is the provision of an integrally formed (molded one piece) shelf, thus avoiding the problems associated with assembled shelf components that are selectively positioned on the length of the post to received goods for storage or to collapse and provide a more efficient shipping package.
From the summary of the invention described, it will be apparent that a primary object of the present invention is to provide a lazy susan assembly having a rotary shelf mechanism for use within a kitchen cabinet that utilizes integrally formed shelves to significantly reduce the cost of shelving previously used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary shelf mechanism for use within the cabinet that includes a shelf and post securing means to provide an efficient, smooth and silent engagement with a spring biased member and a mounting bracket plate notch to secure the post and sleeves in a stationary position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shelf and opening adjustment means that will enable a single threaded engagement member to align the post and shelves with the cabinet opening.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an alternative shelf and post securing means wherein a plate engagement element has a recess therein and an upstanding plate and cooperative flexing member engage the recess and secure the post and shelves in a stationary position.
Yet still another further object of the present invention is to provide a noise absorbing member operable with the upstanding plate and flexing member to reduce wear and noise upon movement of the post and shelves.
Thus, there has been outlined the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways.
It is also to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, systems and in carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent methods and products resulting therefrom so long as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention. The application is neither intended to define the invention which is measured by its claims nor to limit its scope in any way.
For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and the specific results obtained by its use, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views.